gamestudiofandomcom-20200223-history
Cronid
Cronid is een personage bedacht door GameHero15. Hij is/was een lid van de Orde van Xitrion. Hij is ook de voormalige Generaal van de overheid. Informatie Geschiedenis Voor de laatste Xitrionoorlog 2 weken voordat Xitrion terugkwam gebruikte Cronid een smoesje om Zentric weg van hun te houden. Hij liet Zentric een object dat 'nodig was voor de mensheid' ophalen op Lostopolis. Later leert Zentric dat het object dat Cronid wou een atoombom is. De atoombom kwam echter niet in Cronid's eigendom. (Back to the Lost World) Tijdens de laatste Xitrionoorlog Cronid verschijnt voor het eerst wanneer hij Hero, Greengo, Darko & Patch tegenkomt. Hero maakt bekend dat de Venom Grim dood is, maar Cronid vertelt dat de Grim enkel een afleiding was. Vervolgens schiet Cronid Patch dood. Cronid maakt bekend dat hij nu voor Xitrion werkt. Hij geeft Hero, Greengo & Darko een kans om te vluchten, en dat doen ze. (The Rise of Xitrion P2) Xitrion introduceert Cronid aan de andere leden van de Orde; Sniper, Cryt, Toyr, Dolly & Voodoo Ruler. Xitrion maakt bekend dat hij denkt dat Hero aan het einde van de dag naar hem toe komt. (The Rise of Xitrion P3) Cronid & Cryt stonden naast Xitrion. Cronid maakt bekend dat alle andere generalen van de overheid gevangen zijn genomen. Xitrion geeft Cronid de opdracht om ze te vermoorden. Cronid twijfelt eerst, maar nadat Xitrion hem bedreigd is hij overtuigd, en hij verzekert Xitrion ervan dat ze zullen sterven. Vervolgens schiet Xitrion een enorme straal van verwoesting af. Later heeft Xitrion Cryt & Cronid gehaald naar een speciale plek om ze vervolgens onsterfelijk te maken met de hulp van de vloek van de Vuursmaragd. Xitrion maakt bekend dat wanneer hij sterft, de krachten van de vloek bij Cronid en Cryt ook verdwijnen, dus ze moeten hem beschermen. (The Rise of Xitrion P4) Cronid staat erbij wanneer Xitrion de controlevloek op een soldaat doet om te zorgen dat de soldaat erachter komt wie de uitverkorene is. (The Rise of Xitrion P6) Cronid zit soldaten te trainen voor de laatste strijd. Een soldaat spreekt hem tegen, dus laat hij de soldaten hem vermoorden. Achter Cronid staat een volger van Prodos. Cronid geeft de opdracht om de volger te verbranden. (The Rise of Xitrion P12) Cronid staat in het leger van Xitrion klaar voor de eindstrijd, net als de rest van het leger & Cryt. (The Rise of Xitrion P13) Offscreen werd Cronid's dood vervalst door de helden tijdens de eindstrijd. (World of Revolution P2) Tijdens de Revolutie Cronid werd na de eindstrijd gevangen genomen door de helden, en op een geheime locatie geplaatst. Hij werd in leven gehouden omdat hij belangrijke informatie wist, maar hij heeft niks gezegd sinds hij werd gevangen genomen. (World of Revolution P2) Axel Kraus lokte Greengo & Gible in de val om te leren waar Cronid gevangen werd gehouden. Greengo & Gible hebben echter geen idee, sinds ze dachten dat Cronid dood was. (World of Revolution P1) Cronid maakte een deal met de helden. Hij zou alles over Hellfire vertellen in ruil voor zijn vrijheid. Cronid werd door Tenneth naar een ophaalpunt vervoerd. Daar zouden Hero en andere helden hem ophalen, maar die werden opgehouden door Sniperianen. Hierdoor gingen Bulfe en Zale hem ophalen. Cronid vertelde hoe hij bereid was om alles te vertellen over Hellfire. Vervolgens schiet Zale iedereen op Cronid na neer. Cronid zegt hoe hij Sniper niet wil hebben, sinds hij klaar is met de oorlog. Zale vertelt dan dat Sniper dood is, en hij schiet Cronid neer. (World of Revolution P4) Category:Gamepoppetjes Category:GameHero's Series Category:Schurken Category:Xitrionisten Category:Mensen Category:Soldaten Category:Leden van de Orde van Xitrion Category:Dode Personages